Prophets Don't Know Everything
Prophets Don't Know Everything is the eighth episode of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, season one. It was released on Netflix with the rest of the season on August 30, 2019. Synopsis While Deet leads Rian on a harrowing journey through the tunnels of Thra, Seladon visits the Castle of the Crystal and sees a new side of the lords. Plot Aughra greets an arriving Seladon after healing a straggling Threader. Seladon is aghast at the state of Stone-in-the-Wood, but chooses to blame Fara for not bending to the Skeksis. She even threatens Aughra, yelling that her vision was wrong. Aughra remains unmoved, noting that her faith in the Skeksis desire for peace is ill-sighted. The All-Maudra continues her journey to the Crystal Castle, but Aughra plants her eye on Seladon’s cloak in order to look in. The Chamberlain greets the Gruenaks with a happy face. He identifies each vial, saying to the Gruenaks that they must pour a liquid into the General's vial, so that he will weaken the general, to get his revenge. If they did it, the Chamberlain promises freedom for the Gruenaks. Meanwhile, Rian and Deet set out for the Caves of Grot, leaving Hup with the Heretic to recover. SkekTek leads controlled Gelfling from Stone-in-the-Wood, including Tolyn, a castle guard, into the draining chairs. Tolyn begs for mercy, because he warned of the guards' revolt. Instead of freeing the Gelfling, He drains all of their essence. Meanwhile, Rian and Deet soar through underground tunnels until they come across the Arathim overrunning the Grottan. Many Gelfling are under control by the Threaders. Deet hurries to reach her home in time. SkekTek and the Gruenaks come to the Skeksis with fresh essence. The Skeksis hog the essence and make jokes with each other, while the Chamberlain watches carefully as the General disapproves the essence. Seladon enters a Crystal Castle in chaos. Her requests for the Stonewood’s release and sparing other devoted clans fall on deaf ears. SkekSo openly celebrates their draining of Gelfling to Seladon’s disgust. Rian spoke the truth. But the All-Maudra offers up the same sacrifice the Skeksis demanded of her mother. That deal is off the table now, though, as the Skeksis won’t spare anyone. SkekEkt take her crown and he and the other Skeksis mock her before skekSo takes it off his head and slam it down to the floor, destroying it. Seladon once more tried to beg for mercy before the Skeksis starts stripping her of her dark robe and skekAyuk then takes her away to lock her up to drain her essence. Deet finds her home ransacked and her young brother, Bobb'N, under the Ascendancy’s control. Bobb’N calls the Arathim to the house, but a corrupted Nurloc attacks. Deet and Rian save Bobb’N from the giant worm before retreating, then Rian and Deet escape through the tunnels quickly. At the Crystal Castle, skekVar is angry with skekTek. He claims to him that his essence is a fraud, and it doesn't work. SkekTek, though is much stronger, claiming that the General is the weak one. The Hunter barges into the Crystal Castle not long after, carrying a covered cage. He collapses in front of the other Skeksis, clinging to life. The sight of one of their own on death’s door rocks the Skeksis. No one can know the Skeksis are mortal. Meanwhile, The tunnel that Deet and Rian crawl through holds Threaders. One latches to Rian, making him hold Deet as one prepares to attach itself. But Bobb’N frees both and asks them to follow him. SkekSo demands all of their collected essence in order to save skekMal's life.The group soon discover Brea in the cage and lock her up with the others, including Seladon. Brea’s sister still lies the blame on her. She pushes back, ridiculing her for believing she chooses who lives and dies. But the arrival of Tavra quiets both. Seeing her under Arathim control brings their voices back. The age of the Gelfling is over. Deet and Rian meet the Ascendancy and learn that the Caves were their original home before the Skeksis drove them out, and allowed the Grottan to live there. They’re taking back their home, but Rian points out the Darkening’s influence within the Caves. The Skeksis doomed them. Deet offers to help them escape if they’ll free the Gelfling and help them fight the Skeksis. All who call the Caves home are Grottan in her eye. The Ascendancy agrees and frees the Grottan before all bolt for the exit. The healed Threader returns Aughra’s eye to her and speaks of the Gelfling/Arathim alliance. It’s time for Aughra to make her move. While everyone escapes, the Sanctuary Tree cannot survive the Darkening. Corrupted Nurlocs devour its roots, but it has enough energy left to bestow its power to Deet. She sees visions: the first is of two Gelflings (a mother and an infant) running and escaping from a black Arathim-like beast, another is of Rian (commonly mistaken for Jen) putting the Crystal of Truth’s missing shard back to its rightful place and the final one is of herself infused with the Darkening before absorbing the corruption out of an attacking Nurloc. Rian carries her to safety, but the vision is already on its way to coming true. Characters In order of appearance: Additional Puppeteers: Derek Arnold, Don Austen, Laura Bacon, William Banyard, Daisie Beattie, Sue Beattie, Mikey Brett, Lynn Robertson Bruce, Sarah Burgess, Carl Chadd, Tim Cherry-Jones, Sheila Clark, Marcus Clarke, Patrick Comerford, Aiden Cook, Leah Cross, Fred Davis, Daniel Dewhirst, Callum Dixon, Ronnie Le Drew, Charlotte Duberry, Phil Eason, Josh Elwell, Iestyn Evans, Cecily Fay, Julia Frost, Joe Greco, Lesa Gillespie, Claire Roi Harvey, Andy Heath, Sarah Jane Honeywell, Mark Jefferis, Nick Kellington, Chris Kendall, Steven Kynman, Matthew Lyons, Mark Mander, Lewis McCabe, Alison McGowan, Laurence Moran, Steve Nallon, Wim Oppenheimer, Angie Passmore, Kerris Peeling, Colin Purves, Hugh Purves, Andy Robb, Trovy Simpson, Andrew Spooner, Yvonne Stone, David Taylor, Chris Thatcher, Dilpreet Kaur Walia, Mark Whitaker, Victoria Willing, Michael Windsor, Phill Woodfine and Fran Wright. Additional Voices: Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Dave Chapman, Stewart Clarke, Barbara Drennan, Damian Farrell, William Gaminara, Louise Gold, Beccy Henderson, Isabella Laughland, Omar Malik, Sarah Beck Mather, Jack Myers, Mark Restuccia, Irfan Shamji and Helena Smee. Trivia *The title of this episode is a line spoken by Kira when she and Jen ride to the Castle of the Crystal on Landstriders in The Dark Crystal. *During Deet's vision at the end of the episode, a female Gelfling is seen carrying an infant and fleeing from a Garthim. This appears to be Kira's mother, who is seen when Kira and Jen are dreamfasting in The Dark Crystal. References External Links * *